


Conexiones Infinitas

by ulmo80



Series: Historias Grises [1]
Category: My Crazy Ramblings
Genre: Drabble, Medical Jargon, One Shot, Phobias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80
Summary: Necesita la definición de fobia.





	Conexiones Infinitas

Necesita la definición de fobia. No hay internet, mas en la biblioteca debe haber un diccionario. Está a punto de agarrar el Pequeño Larousse, cuando ve otro libro que le hace competencia en grosor: Diccionario Terminológico de Ciencias Médicas.

–Este es el propio.

Antes de encontrar lo deseado, descubre:

_“fobofobia **:** estado psicasténico caracterizado por el miedo a tener fobias.”_

–¿Miedo a tener fobias? ¿A quién demonios le puede dar eso? ¿Fobia a tener fobias? ¡Qué loco!... ¿Pero qué es psicasténico?

Vuelve a revisar en el diccionario y halla:

_“psicastenia: Término de Janet con el que se designaba una afección mental caracterizada por estados de temor o ansiedad morbosos, obsesiones, ideas fijas, sentimiento de irrealidad y desesperación, abulia, etc.”_

–Interesante. Otra forma rara de decirte loco… Ya que estamos en esto, ¿quién es Janet?, ¿y por qué su nombre es un Término?

Busca de nuevo. En la primera página de la J lo encuentra:

_“Janet (Enfermedad, prueba de) (Pierre Janet, médico francés, 1859-1947): V. Enfermedad y prueba.”_

–A ver si se ponen de acuerdo. ¿Es Término o Enfermedad? Por eso los psiquiatras terminan chiflados.

Ahora revisa “enfermedad”. En la mitad de la sexta página (son doce en total), entre cientos de dolencias de nombres impronunciables, tanto de descubridores como de síntomas ( _-de Jadassohn-Jaffe: Anetodermia eritematosa; -de Jakob-Creutzfeld: Seudosclerosis espástica_ ), por fin encuentra:

_“-de Janet: Psicastenia”._

Vuelve a “psicastenia” y de allí a “Janet”. Seguirá así hasta que alguien lo detenga, pues tiene fobia a no hallar la definición, a no encontrar respuestas.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer one-shot desarrollado a partir del prompt: habla de una fobia. 
> 
> Se lo dedico a mi madre por impulsarme a publicar.
> 
> Definiciones extraídas del Diccionario Terminológico de Ciencias Médicas, Editorial MASSON.
> 
> Se agradecen los comentarios y prompts:)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Infinite Connections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904647) by [ulmo80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80)




End file.
